Ever Mine
by QueVeeBee
Summary: Cursing at his stupidity and male weakness, Jake brought his head down those few inches further and attacked her mouth with his lips. BLACKWATER. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovelies! So here is my next idea for a BLACKWATER fanfic. I tried publishing it earlier this week and tried making it AU, but as an avid reader of my fics pointed out, it sounded too close to a Chuck and Blair (Gossip Girl) fic than a Jacob and Leah. I hope these adjustments and bringing the two of them back to La Push and traditional ground makes this fic more believable. **

**Umm well this one will be a tad more aggressive than **_**National Geographic**_** as you will note with this chapter. And don't worry, you guys will learn soon enough the reason behind the behavior between Jacob and Leah witnessed in this chapter. Let me know what you think and if i should continue? Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked dryly, staring at her as she stood beside the door to his garage, closer to her than he'd been in over five years. He looked her up and down and couldn't help but appraise her body although he claimed to hate her.

"This isn't a courtesy call," Leah replied smoothly, but the iciness of her tone was not lost on him. It had been the same one she had been using on him for years now. Not waiting to be invited in to his "office space", she brushed past him rudely, hitting him with her shoulder as she went by. She found a bench piled high with mechanical parts and tools and pulled out a handkerchief from her purse. Laying it across the only cleared surface, she sat uncomfortably around the grime and grit around her.

"I don't have time for this right now," he growled as he moved away from the entrance to the garage and wiped his greasy hands on the rag peaking out of his back pocket.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that because you're going to have to make time."

"Can we get to the point? I have a deadline that I have to meet in a few days. If I don't finish this car, I don't eat." He ran a hand through his unruly styled hair and let out an exasperated breath.

"Is this the reception I get? After all this time of not seeing each other..." Leah tsked as she stood and circled the car he had propped his hip up against. "This place brings back memories," she said casually as she took in the ratty walls and flung car parts. The old Rabbit stood to one side, a sheet she supposed was once white, draped over the hood of the car. Jake's old motorcycle now seemed to be tuned up and with a fresh coat of paint. It was obviously his means of transportation nowadays.

"What do you want?" he couldn't control the annoyance in his voice.

"I'm surprised you have to ask. You use to know exactly what I wanted and when I wanted it," her tone was suggestive and he felt a familiar heat course through his veins.

This. This was why he hated her. She was the only woman who affected him this way. The only woman he had willingly relinquished control to. And even after all this time, all the hurt and anger and hatred he felt and knew was reciprocated, he still couldn't help but respond to her.

"Leah..." he sighed tiredly, not wanting to jump into another argument with her. It was enough to deal with it over the phone, but he hadn't heard from her in months, hadn't seen her since that day five long years ago. And now she stood here before him wrecking havoc on his peace of mind.

"So you do remember my name," she laughed to herself as she finished circling the car and leaned against the front of the car, casting a wicked look over her shoulder at him. She stood there as if she belonged there. As if she had been there all along and had every right to be there. She crossed her legs purposefully and watched as his eyes darkened as her already short skirt rode higher up against her thigh.

"Can we do this some other time? I really have a lot of work that needs to be finished."

"We need to talk."

"Now? All of a sudden? After all this time?" Jacob spat, long past pleasantries and civility as he walked over to her and grabbed her by the elbow determined to drag her out of his garage and dismiss her from his life. _Just like__ she had done to him so long ago_. The dull ache in his chest came back full force.

His hand burned at the feel of her skin against his own and he was suddenly well aware of the sweet fragrance drifting off her soft skin. The same one she use to wear before. The same one that made him dizzy and crazy with lust as he lost himself in her body over and over again.

"My, my, Black. This sudden aggressiveness is quite becoming," Leah laughed throatily as she grabbed at his fingers and loosened his grip.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of it if you don't leave right now."

"Thats not a way to get rid of me now, now is it?" her eyes gleamed with amusement. "Besides, what I need to address is business."

"Later," Jacob refused to budge as he grabbed her again and began leading her out.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, her control suddenly gone as she flipped around in his grip and stared up at him angrily.

His hand reached out again to grab her but she slapped it away, earning a growl of anger from deep in Jacob's chest.

They stared each other down, their breathing suddenly accelerating from the tension and anger coursing through both their bodies. Jacob moved first, grabbing both her arms in his grip and giving her a firm shake.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I can go wherever the hell I want. You're not the boss of me. Besides, La Push is my home too," she huffed out childishly as she struggled in his grip. As much as she thrashed, his hold was relentless.

"You decide this now? After you turned your back on us all?!" He was on the brink of losing control and it scared him.

Finally deciding that a smooth getaway was impossible, Leah brought her knee up in an attempt to connect with his groin. He felt her movements and quickly registered what she was attempting to do, and he was able to sidestep her before she could connect with his groin.

"You bitch!" he snarled as he pushed her against the wall near the door and held her trapped firmly between his body. "What the fuck, Leah?"

"Let me go!" she tried to sound menacing but she could only pant breathlessly as his weight, pressed up against her, made it difficult for her to draw in some air. His naked chest was now pressed against the silk of her dress and she felt his warmth and sweat begin to sweep in through the light material.

"I don't think so. You apparently don't know how to behave yourself."

"You're an animal," she grunted as she pushed her body against him trying to free herself. Her body was on fire, the anger and rage and sudden lust raging through her and confusing her. She didn't want this man. Not anymore.

He grinned evilly down at her, the helplessness of her situation amusing him. But then he felt her hips grind against his own as she continued to fight in his grip and all traces of humor were gone.

Her body still fit perfectly against his, her skin was as tantalizingly soft as ever, her scent as intoxicating, her lips and breath fanning close to his neck sending an unwarranted shiver down his spine. She was electrifying. One minute he wanted to strangle her, the next he wanted to bury himself balls deep inside her and make her fucking scream his name.

His body betrayed him then as he felt himself growing agonizingly hard against her mound, and her surprised eyes told him she'd felt it too. "Jacob...?" she asked softly, her brows furrowed in doubt, an expression that made her too fucking adorable to resist. It was the old Leah. The one he use to love. The one who wanted nothing more than him and he'd vowed to make happy for the rest of her life.

Cursing at his stupidity and male weakness, Jake brought his head down those few inches further and attacked her mouth with his lips.

* * *

**A/N: I love writing Lemons and haven't really had much opportunity to do so with _National Geographic_, but if you guys enjoy the feel of this story, well then i can guarantee more lemons for this one ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another Blackwater fic that has been well received. Thanks so much my lovely readers! I really truly appreciate all the love and support you bestow on me... LOL ok enough with the blabbering. Time for some Blackwater smut! ;-) Reviews=Love. Happy Reading!

* * *

**

Kissing her was like coming home. It was as if he'd been lost all along, and now suddenly, with her here in his arms, he felt that he was right where he belonged. That he'd found his way back to that thing that had been missing all along. He hated himself for feeling this. Hated himself for feeling at all. He shouldn't be fucking responding to her, wanting her. He shouldn't be willing to throw away all his hard earned efforts in forgetting her. _But you never forgot her_, his mind was quick to remind him and he groaned as he delved his tongue further into the deep recesses of her mouth.

She tasted like strawberries and cream, and when her mouth pliantly opened beneath the pressure of his lips, his body was lit on fire. It was as if she'd never left.

"Jake," she breathed hotly against his ear as he broke away from her and hid his face in the crook of her neck as he gasped for air. Such a simple act such as kissing this woman left him breathless and unable to think, let alone fucking speak. "What are you doing?" she gasped as his hands began to trail along the edges of her skirt and began running it higher up her leg.

"What do you think?" he snapped back, annoyed at the feel of the expensive fabric of her dress, a reminder of how she'd turned her back on who she was, on her family and her friends. On _him_. She'd turned her back on them all and now she was here fucking with his head.

He pulled away from her then, lifting his head as he stared down at her face. She was staring back, wide-eyes that were heavy with lust, cheeks inflamed, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she bit it nervously. She looked the same exact way she had when they'd first made love.

"You should leave. Now," he warned as his hand hooked behind her thigh and brought her leg to wrap around his waist. He was giving her a chance to run away again, to save them both from what was about to happen. It would be necessary for her to stop it, because he was too far gone to do anything about it from the moment she'd walked into his garage.

Leah nodded in agreement but her hands went around his neck and pulled his face closer to her own. "You don't want me to." She kissed his jawline gently before nibbling at the flesh under his ear. He growled out in pleasure as he thrust into her body, causing her to stop her ministration and throw her head back in pleasure.

"Doesn't look like _you_ want me to stop," Jacob challenged as he ground his hips further against her own, fighting hard to keep himself from busting in his pants right then and there. His fingers hiked around the waistband of her barely there underwear and he tore them away savagely.

"Jake! Jesus Christ!" Leah cried out, pissed off at the loss of one of her favorite sets of underwear, but mostly astounded at the erotic sensation of the satin grinding against her wet lips as he pulled them apart roughly.

"I'm sure you can afford another pair," he spat out as his fingers slid between her folds and quieted any other protests that were forming on her lips.

"Mmm!" she cried out in pleasure as she gyrated her body against his hand, begging him with her movements to enter her dripping core and douse the fire that he had erupted within her. She moaned and arched her back, thrusting her hips as she tried to force his fingers to reach deeper and touch her in that spot that made her come over and over until there was no breath left in her body. It had been so long since she'd felt like this. Too long. She'd missed him, as much as she hated to admit it. She missed everything about him. From his touch to his scent and the way he made love to her. His eyes, his lips, his hands. Him. Just the essence of him. All the love that they felt for each other. She had forgotten how easy it was to love him, to get lost in him, to lose herself and who she was just by being near him. It was happening all over again. Now. Even after all this time that had elapsed, and even after all she had done for herself, as far as she had made it in life. Here she was, the same old Leah Clearwater from this hole in the wall part of Forks, Washington. Up against the dirty garage wall of her ex-fiancé's car shop, letting herself go in the arms of the man she could never bring herself to forget. No matter how hard she'd tried and fought the memories, he haunted every single day of the past five years.

"That's right. I still know you better than you know yourself," Jacob said huskily as he prodded his fingers inside her and began to pump inside her quickly. Her body quaked as his fingers drove inside her and rubbed that spot she'd been dying for him to touch, and she erupted in sexual ecstasy.

"Oh God, Jacob!" she screamed as her entire body stiffened then began to thrash against his own as she rode out the intensity of her orgasm.

"That's it. Come for me, Lee," Jacob coaxed as he slipped his fingers out of her and rubbed her clit in slow, hard strokes. She broke again, tears escaping her eyes at the overwhelming second orgasm that ripped through her senses almost instantaneously.

"I'm gonna make sure you keep screaming my name," Jacob huffed out roughly as he pulled away long enough to unbutton his jeans and allowed them to fall around his ankles along with his boxers.

"I hate you," Leah moaned out as Jake grabbed over of her covered breasts and massaged it roughly. She hissed at the pleasure and pulled his body closer. "God, Jake, just fucking fuck me already!"

"My pleasure," Jacob began as he plunged in to the hilt without hesitation. He paused as he let the feel of her tight cunt envelope him and overwhelm him.

"Jacob!" Leah screamed once more as her body began convulsing once more. _This fucking bliss will be the death of me..._

"And by the way, I hate you too," he grunted as he began pounding into her wet warmth.

Over.

And over.

And over...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So i hope that some of you readers stick with me after this long hiatus i just took. I know i've been AWOL for quite some time, but I'm back now and ready to continue all my Blackwater fics. I know this chapter is short, but bear with me. This story is going somewhere. Enjoy the chapter and review!**

**

* * *

**

They were pressed up against the wall, wrapped in each other's arms as the aftermath of their rough sex left them panting and struggling to regain control of their senses.

This was dangerous. She knew it was stupid and foolish, and yet she couldn't deny that a part of her, even if just a small part, had wanted this from the moment she'd walked into the garage. The sight of him had left her speechless. He looked as amazing as he had back when they were both foolishly young and in love, only that age had added to his sex appeal. The man was an Adonis. He was made to give great pleasure to women, even the mere sight of him. And after the little interlude they'd just shared, she now knew he hadn't lost the ability to pleasure her in a way only he knew how.

The only problem now was dealing with the aftermath of this situation. _What the fuck are you going to do now, Leah? How could you have been so stupid as to go and screw your ex as if the past five years hadn't happened?_

"I think it's time for you to leave," his voice was gruff against ear and she felt the words douse her like a cold shower.

She fought to remain in control and emotionless as she pulled away and cleared her throat. "Well then you need to get the fuck off of me."

Jacob pushed himself away from the wall and stared down at her angrily. Cursing under his breath, he turned and began adjusting his clothes into order once more while Leah struggled to undo the damage he had done to her own clothes.

"Fucking stupid," she heard him curse under his breath and looked up at him pointedly.

"Excuse me?" she snapped icily.

"What?" Jacob bit out as he finished buttoning and zippering up his pants.

"What did you just say?"

"That this was fucking stupid. It shouldn't have happened. Why the fuck did you have to come back for this?"

Leah glared at him in outrage as she hurriedly pulled down her skirt and flattened out the now crumpled material. The bastard had ruined her nice dress. And the sticky substance now flowing down her thighs was making that fact seem not so bad after all. _God damn him!_

"You really think I came here with the intention of having sex with you?" she cried incredulously as she looked around for her panties only to see them in a torn mess on the floor. The recollection of when he'd pulled them off of her made her shiver in her pumps. "Bastard."

"What else could you have possibly wanted? You come, insult and aggravate me, pretend that the past hasn't even elapsed between the two of us. How dare you just show up here after all of it?" he walked away from her to the other side of the garage, pacing and running his hands through his hair nervously. He needed to keep his distance from this woman. Better yet, he needed her out of here immediately. She was no good for him. The past ten minutes had proven exactly that.

"I already told you I wanted to talk."

"Well you have a great way of talking. I'm sure all those high and mighty, tailored, upper class men you're seeing out in Seattle really enjoy your type of talk."

"You fucked me, don't try to change the facts and make me out to be the one who violated you," she sneered as she grabbed her clutch bag and started walking away from him and toward the door.

"I didn't violate you, princess. Your legs were wrapped tightly around me and your pussy was dripping and begging for it," he shot back acidly, knowing if he was going to get her, he'd have to hit her where it hurt. Her pride.

"Fuck you, Jacob Black."

"You just did, baby."

It was all she heard before she slammed the door to the garage and made her way out into the now dark and rainy Forks twilight.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if you guys have any suggestions for what Leah may have wanted to talk to Jacob about... :-) i'd love to see where you guys think i'm taking this story. **


End file.
